1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable flow timer device and more particularly pertains to determining the time between two successive fluid flow detection signals input thereto with a portable flow timer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flow timer apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, flow timer apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring time between successive input flow signals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,288 to Paap et al. discloses measurement of salt content in petroleum flow lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,166 to Crombie discloses testing apparatus for -a dual pressure indicator and control unit for pasteurization equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,466 to Clyne et al. discloses a pasteurization monitoring process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,457 to Clyne et al. discloses a pasteurization monitoring process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,791 to Lucas et al. discloses a capacitance flow meter. The Lumenite Electronic Company of Franklin Park, Ill., manufactures a milk pasteurization testing system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable flow timer device that allows the time between two successive fluid flow signals to be determined using a digital electric timer circuit that is powered by a battery and contained in a compact portable container.
In this respect, the portable flow timer device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the time between two successive fluid flow detection signals input thereto.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable flow timer device which can be used for determining the time between two successive fluid flow detection signals input thereto. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.